


Secret

by kinggyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung just wanted to know what was in the box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> shit author=shit story  
> this was rendered from this septiplier shit i made for my friend
> 
> !!cross-posted to aff!!

Seokmin looks into the box and checks the gift he was about to give Soonyoung for their anniversary which was in a few days.

‘Okay safe and sound, I wonder how he would react’ he thought while smiling.

Suddenly a loud and energetic ‘I’M HOME!’ was heard from outside the room. Seokmin then hurriedly put the lid of the box back on and tried to hide the box in its original hiding place, when Soonyoung suddenly barged into the room.

Seokmin then stood up straight and pretended to act normal, smiling at Soonyoung.

However, he saw how his boyfriend for almost two years acted and he raised his brows at him.

“why?” Seokmin asks, and Soonyoung shakes his head, still looking at him suspiciously.

Seokmin then leaves the room whilst Soonyoung stays to change.

Seokmin sits down on the couch and watches TV while waiting for Soonyoung to come out of the room. After a few minutes he then starts to make his way back to the room to find out what Soonyoung is doing.

As he opens the door he finds Soonyoung reach out to get a certain box.

“SOONYOUNG!!”

Seokmin shouts as he ran towards Soonyoung as he then put the box farther from Seokmin, although it was somewhat useless as his boyfriend was practically taller than him.

“Soonyoung give it back, please” Seokmin pleads as Soonyoung was keeping it out of his boyfriend’s reach.

“No, why should I? Tell me what’s inside first” Soonyoung says as Seokmin kept on grabbing onto the other’s outstretched arms to get the box from him.

“No! I can’t! Just give it back please,” Seokmin whines and gave Soonyoung his puppy eyes. “I’ll do anything you want I swear! Just please!”

”No!”  Soonyoung teased and reached out to the lid of the box. As he was touching the lid, with Seokmin still whining and telling his boyfriend that he would do anything, Soonyoung stopped and looked at him- still keeping the box out of Seokmin’s reach.

“Anything?” Soonyoung asks as his boyfriend looked at him with wide eyes and nodding his head. “Anything you want, now please, the box?” He said.

Soonyoung then pursed out his lips towards Seokmin teasingly.

Seokmin looked at him confusingly. After a few seconds of waiting he opened his eyes to see Seokmin with his brows connected and still obviously confused.

“What? You don’t want to? Fine by me” Soonyoung said as his hand started to make its way towards the lid of the box, but was stopped as his face was caged In between a pair of hands.

His head was turned to the right as suddenly as a pair of soft lips were on his. He watched as Seokmin’s furrowed brows and tightly closed eyes began to soften- along with the kiss.

Soonyoung slowly closes his eyes as he leans closer to Seokmin, completely letting his guard down as he unconsciously lowers his hand.

When Seokmin feels Soonyoung gingerly kiss back, he opens his eyes ever so slightly to see in the corner of his eyes that his boyfriend has brought his arm down. He carefully took the gift from the other’s hold- without breaking the kiss.

As Soonyoung was about to deepen the kiss Seokmin suddenly leans back as they both stare at each other’s eyes.

Seokmin takes a step back and sheepishly grins back at Soonyoung.

“I love you!” he says as he quickly leaves the room running, leaving Soonyoung to blink at the door.

Completely forgetting about the gift.

 

 


End file.
